


ɴsғᴡ ᴀʟᴘʜᴀʙᴇᴛ

by sxlas_h



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: F/M, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Smut, something short and sweet to be active because mommas tired, yeeehaww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlas_h/pseuds/sxlas_h
Summary: a little nsfw alphabet for the soul
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Kudos: 3





	ɴsғᴡ ᴀʟᴘʜᴀʙᴇᴛ

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

Aftercare is very important to Slash, especially if it was one of the many times he had been pretty rough with you. After you two had been laying in bed for a while after the deed, he’d slowly roll off the bed, picking you up while placing soft kisses against your face. He’d carry you to the large suite bathroom connected to the bedroom, setting you on the counter so he had free hands to start the bath. When the water was just right, he’d pick your weak form up again and lay back in the water. You’d tremble against his chest as he took a washcloth and sweetly wiped at your face, whispering sweet nothings into your ears. 

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His favorite body part on himself (besides his cock) would probably be his hands. They were big and thick, and not to mention strong since he used them so often for playing guitar, but guitar wasn’t the only workout his hands got. If you know what I mean. Now on you, Slash didn’t have a favorite. Everything about you drove the man mad. He worshiped every inch of your beautiful body every chance he could. Whether it be by kissing, licking, biting, marking, sucking, or even whispering sweet nothings against it. It really didn't matter to him, as long as you knew how much he adored you and your gorgeous body, no matter what size you were. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

Slash cums a LOT. With this, he usually chooses to cum inside you because it would be such a sicky mess and it was a pain to have to wash the sheets every time you had sex (which was quite often). Not saying that he came inside you all the time however, there would be special moments where he wanted to see your beautiful skin painted in his hot cum, sticking to your already sweaty skin. When it comes to your cum, this man loves the taste of it. Absolutely loves it. When you two have sex, he preps you by eating you out, and he sometimes gets pretty carried away. You'd have to pull him away by his hair to get him to stop since he just kept wanting more and more of you. 

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

This man has a breeding kink, no doubt about it, but he was pretty embarrassed by it. He had no idea what your stance on kids were and he would get wayy too worked up to even ask. Don't even get him started on seeing you with children. Like that one time when you were holding Gilby’s daughter, Frankie, while they were doing soundcheck on tour. He was tweaking his guitar, quite focused might I add but that all went straight out the window when he saw you holding a bubbly baby in your arms. HIs cock immediately hardened, getting so painfully hard that he had to excuse himself to the bathroom, using the excuse of ‘needing to take a leak’. When in reality, he was jacking off in the stall to the image of you spread open and full of his load. 

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Slash is very experienced. When he met you, he already had many years under his belt in the sexual field, which he prided himself in. Slash loves women and absolutely loves you, and definitely proves this fact by recking you in the bedroom. You were quite blown away your first time with him, rushed gasps and grabby hands as he deeply thrusted into you, really tired you out. But he wasn’t stopping there, oh no. 

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

His favorite position is any position he can see your face in. One of his favorite things during sex his seeing your eyes roll back and jaw go slack as little moans and whines   
tumble form your lips. He thinks it's so hot yet adorable. 

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Slash can get pretty serious, but he will always   
have that goofy nature deep down at all times. The only way he wouldn’t be goofy is if you were being punished. His mind would cloud with the ever repeating thought that you needed to be put in your place.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

We’ve all seen pictures, he's got some hair down there, but he would trim it if it started to get uncomfortable for him or you. And yes, the carpet does match the drapes, although it would be a little bit darker than his hair, but it wouldn’t be noticeable. 

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

When he isn’t in one of his feral moods, this man can be romantic as fuck. Usually he saves the whole roses on the bed, candles everywhere, chocolates and wine, for your anniversary since it feels more special that way. But if you are feeling stressed and just worn down, he will pamper the shit out of you once you come home, and make sure to ease all your stress by fucking you on a rose petal covered bed while whispering how much he loves you. 

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

While he doesn’t prefer to jack off, he would do it if he really needed to. Sometimes you couldn't come on tour with him and it really fucked with him. He ached for you every day and every night, going back to his hotel room aching and twitching for you. Because of the time zone difference and you needing to work, he'd have to jack off without the use of calling you and hearing your voice, and your moans. So, he’d lay there in the white hotel bed, cock out and leaking, ringed hand wrapped around it as he freely pumped it to the thought of you. Sometimes to get you worked up as well, he’d record a little voicemail for you to wake up to. The only other time he’d jack off would be to tease you. He’d have you tied to the bed, legs spread wide as you dripped onto the sheets beneath you. You would already be trembling from the many hours you were being edged, and this was the grand finale before he would finally fuck you. He sat on a chair at the foot of the bed, cock right in his hands as he pumped it, making sure you were watching. “Don’t look away honey, or I’m starting this process over..” 

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

This man is one kinky motherfucker, let me tell you. He’s been around the block with kinks and was eager to open that world to you. He’d start out with the basics: light bondage, choking, and spanking. Before moving onto more edging tactics that brought you down to a stuttering mess.   
Like mentioned above he also has a breeding kink, which would eventually surface after you had said that you’d like a baby someday. Well, that someday would be coming earlier than you though as Slash pounced on you and didn’t let you up for days, filling you round after round.   
He’d also love marking you, whether it be with choking or slapping or his new found favorite, with a knife. He would never cut too deep or too long of slices, they would be just little nicks in the skin unless he was carving out his name on your skin. With the knife kink, also came a blood kink. After each weeping slice, his tongue would chase the pure crimson that would pucker around the flared wound. Another marking tactic he also enjoyed was biting, it was easier to control than the knife since he could do it while he was fucking into you, causing even more pleasure. Of course he has many other kinks but i don’t want this to get tooo long. 

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

His go-to location is your guys house, literally any room, any nook or cranny, as long as he’s fucking you he’s fine. But if he’s having a little exhibitionism streak then he would love doing it while you two were in a dark booth in the corner of a lively bar. It would be subtle, but would still get the job done. 

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

Anything you do turns him on. Literally everything. You could be reading a book on the couch and he’d still get hard because of the way your legs curved under you or your focused expression, or the way your lip puffed out at a sad part. It could be a pain at times, having him feeling you up when you least expect it, but you loved him and found it sweet that he found you that irresistible. 

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He will not, I repeat, will not share you with anyone else. No one. You are his sweet girl, his precious angel, the love of his life, and you are his and only his and he’s not going to let anyone else’s fiending eyes roam your trembling skin, let alone touch you. Slash was pretty protective over you, shielding you from lustful gazes from people when out in public if you decided to wear something a little more revealing. Slash would never, ever, hound you for wearing what you want, but he would hound on other people for commenting or staring. 

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Slash loves blow jobs as much as the other guy, but this man, oh this man, loves to go down on you. He loves the hesitation as you spread your thighs for him to feast on you. He would always lose himself between those thighs, licking and sucking on where you needed him most, slurping up your juices and demanding for more and more. Your taste was addictive to him. 

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

This man likes to go fast and deep. He loves watching your expression change the second he hits the right spot, it makes him shiver. 

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Slash loves loves loves quickies. When he sees you in your sexy outfits at the side of the stage while he was warming up, he knew that you both needed a ‘bathroom break’. He’d pull you into the gender neutral bathroom, quickly locking the door and pressing you against it. Whether it be a quick blowjob or a full blown fuck, it really did t matter to him, as long as he gets to hear you moan it’s all good for him. 

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Slash is the definition of risk. If you had something that you wanted to try out in the bedroom, he would automatically say yes because one (1) he loves to please you and two (2) hey, he might like it! 

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Slash can go for a long time. Point blank period. Sometimes you would find yourself in bed with him for days, with much needed breaks but even then he’d follow you around like a lost puppy, waiting to mount you again, but usually it comes down to how horny he really is or if he’s been stressed. If he’s been stressed and just needed to take it out on something then he’d go for a round or two and then pass out, but that really only happens once in a blue moon. 

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

This man loves watching you please yourself with toys. He’d sit back and instruct you on what to do, all while palming himself over his jeans, squeezing his cock occasionally as he studied you. “That’s it honey, now rub your clit all nice and slow..” He would really get into you, almost as if he was in a deep trance by your trembling movements and moans. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

It depends on his mood. If you had been teasing him, intentionally or unintentionally then you are in for a wild ride, my friend. If you were in public, he’d drag you to the nearest bathroom and make sure you stay quiet as he edges you until people bang on the door. If you were home however, that would be a different story, for he had access to all the toys and ropes that he wanted. His usual routine would go as follows: slamming you against the bed and getting in your face, threatening you to knock it off or he’ll be even rougher with you all while stripping you bare. He’ll then grab some rope or handcuffs and tie you to the bed, making sure they are secure before finally edging you until you scream and beg. 

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Slash groans and growls. They will get real rough and deep too, sometimes right in your ear as he would pound into you with meaning and force, but he’d also have his days where it just felt so good that a moan would slip. 

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

Slash loves thigh highs. If he sees you wearing them, he’d go fucking insane. Literally a TSHIRT crazy. He’d get down on his knees, kissing the exposed skin above where the thigh high started, all while his hands curve over the backs of your thighs. He wouldn’t last long with just the kisses, impatience eating away at him. So, he’d soon have you over his shoulder, bounding up the stairs toward the bedroom. 

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Oh man. This man is big and thick. I’m talking around 8 inches and some real girth to him. He’d also have some veins curving around him too, reaping adding to the pleasure. 

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Oh my goodness. This man is an absolute horndog. 24/7. 365. It didn’t even matter where you were either, if he was horny, he’d find a way to feel his sweet girl's mouth or pussy around him to satisfy his aching need for you. 

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He makes sure that you are all nice and taken care off first, the whole aftercare routine down and finished, glass of water at your bedside. That’s when he’d finally cuddle up to you, head on your chest and strong arms around your waist and finally drifting off with your hand in his hair, just how he likes it.


End file.
